Shout! Punch! BOOM!
by syntia.amano
Summary: Ryohei dapat nilai terendah lagi dikelasnya. Well itu sama sekali tidak aneh, kecuali kalau tidak ada campur tangan dari Reborn. 3359


Ryohei : MAXIMUM INGRAM!

Syntia : Muku-sama lihat! Dia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Sigh.

Mukuro : Kufufufu mungkin itu salah satu ciri dari Sun Guardian

Syntia : Tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskannya dari pikiranku!

Mukuro : Kufufufu kalau tidak bisa lakukan saja

Syntia : BENARKAH?

Title : Shout! Punch! BOOM!

Disclaimer : Amano Akira

Pairing : Ryohei X Gokudera

WARNING : Maybe sedikit shounen-ai and OOC

* * *

"Che, lagi-lagi tidak bisa dihubungi. Sial!"gerutu seseorang yang baru keluar dari pemandian umum sembari menutup handphonenya kesal. Siapa lagi orang itu kalau bukan si kepala octopus? Gokudera Hayato! Bahkan Mammon tahu hal itu.

"Hi Gokudera!"seru seseorang dengan tampang santai yang melihat cowok itu berjalan di depannya.

"Che, kau lagi. Hentikan tawa bodohmu!"

"Hmm?" Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yamamoto Takeshi. Si idola dari Namimori chuu. Tidak ada satu pun gadis dari sekolah itu yang tak kenal padanya. Apalagi karea sifatnya yang ramah dan easy-going itu. Ups! Tapi cerita ini bukan tentang mereka. Baca lagi deh pairingan di atas!

"Che, sekarang pergi dari hadapanku. Aku sibuk!"kesalnya kemudian kembali mencoba menelepon seseorang dan lagi-lagi menutup handphone-nya dengan kesal.

"Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?"tawarnya. Masih dengan mengenakan tampang polos itu.

"Ya, pergi dari hadapanku!"teriak cowok berambut perak itu kesal. Dia berjalan menjauh dari lelaki itu.

"Maa maa Gokudera, kau sekarang seperti Squalo saja."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan hiu itu, brengsek!"

X_X

Di Varia HQ…

"HACHIM!"

"Wah, wah Squalo kau influenza ya?"Tanya Lussuria sok centil.

"Ushishishi jangan sampe nyebar ke pangeran ya!" Lelaki berambut pirang itu segera memundurkan langkah kakinya, menjauh dari Second Command Varia itu.

"Huh, lagi-lagi uangnya bakal berkurang,"ujar si Marmut kecil itu sembari cemberut.

"VOI! Aku tidak terkena flu brengsek. Ini pasti ada yang membicarakanku!"

"Ushishishi Squally, kalau flu bilang saja flu. Tapi Pangeran nggak mau dekat-dekat orang sakit. Nanti kalau pangeran sakit kan gawat."

"Muu,"ujar Marmot ups Mammon mencoba membenarkan maksud Belphegor. Padahal sebenarnya dia nggak mau harus ngeluarin duit buat ongkos berobat.

"Nah nah Squalo, ayo sekarang cepat kembali ke kamar lalu tidur. Sekarang akan aku buatkan bubur."

"VOI! Aku tidak sakit!"

X_X

Kembali ke Namimori city!

"MAXIMUM INGRAM!" Ryohei mengeluarkan jurusnya sembari meninju sandbag sampai terpental. Ekspresinya terlihat senang sekali.

"Bagus, kau sekarang sudah sepenuhnya menguasainya." Master Paw Paw keluar dan berdiri di depan muridnya itu.

"Tidak. Ini karena master Paw Paw sudah bersedia mengajariku. Terima kasih Master Paw Paw!" Tunduk Ryohei pada baby itu.

"Reborn, kau dimana?"

"Ooh! Sawada!"

"Onii-chan, kau lihat Reborn?"Tanya Vongola Decimo pada Sun guardiannya itu.

"Aku tidak melihatnya. Mungkin Master Paw Paw tahu. Bagaimana Master Paw Paw?"tanya Ryohei.

"Paw!"

"Reborn, kau ada disitu rupannya. Ayo kita pulang!"ajak Tsuna dari pintu klub.

"Apa maksudmu Sawada yang ada disini cuma Master Paw Paw?"

PERHATIAN! Ryohei masih belum tahu kalau Master Paw Paw adalah Reborn. Nggak peduli berapa kali dia dibilangin kalau itu Reborn. Bahkan Uri pun tahu kapasitas otak pemuda ini.

"Nah, latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini. Aku kembali dulu untuk semedi Paw."

"Terima kasih banyak master Paw Paw!" Tunduk Ryohei memberi hormat ke Reborn. Dan seperti biasa Tsuna cuma bisa terdiam menganga takjub ama ketidaksadaran Ryohei kalau orang itu adalah Reborn.

"Oniichan!"

"Ooh Kyoko, ada apa?"

"EHHH! Kyoko-chan?"

"Eh? Sawada-san? Ah, master Paw Paw selamat sore. Terima kasih selama ini sudah membantu kakakku."

"Paw."

"Kyoko, ada apa sampai kemari?"cemas Ryohei sembari berjalan ke arah pintu menemui adik perempuannya itu. Dia sama sekali nggak sadar akan wajah Tsuna yang memerah gara-gara Kyoko.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Tes kemarin kakak dapat nilai terendah bukan?"

"Ooh, hahaha. Tenang Kyoko, yang dibutuhkan seorang lelaki tidak hanya otak,"ujar Ryohei sembari memamerkan otot lengannya. Tsuna menampilkan wajah huwaa-dia-benar-benar-bilang-begitu.

"Uh kakak. Kalau begini terus, kakak bisa tidak naik kelas,"cemas Kyoko.

"Bagaimana kalau Ryohei juga belajar bersama di rumah Tsuna. Karena ada Gokudera yang akan mengajari mereka."

"Reborn?" Arcobaleno kecil itu sudah berganti pakaian. Tsuna saja takjub dengan kecepatan bayi itu.

"Ooh Kid, idemu bagus!"

"HEE?"kaget Tsuna yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh pasangan kakak beradik itu.

"Benarkah? Wah terima kasih ya Tsuna." Mata Kyoko berbinar-binar menatap Tsuna. Wajah cowok itu kembali bersemu merah.

"Eh? Ah, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kan ada Gokudera yang akan mengajari kita. _"Huwaa pasti mereka berdua akan bertengkar lagi!"_ Begitulah jeritan hati Tsuna. Deritanya tiada akhir.

X_X

"Maaf terlambat!"mohon Tsuna pada kedua orang yang telah duduk setia di kamarnya dan menunggu kedatangannya.

"Selamat datang, Juudaime!"

"Hi Tsuna!"sambut mereka berdua. Gokudera menengadahkan kepalanya yang tertunduk setelah menyambut orang yang dihormatinya itu.

"Mari kita mulai…"

"Ah, Gokudera…"

"Ya?"tanyanya. Tak biasanya Tsuna memotong perkataannya.

"Ada satu orang lagi yang mau belajar bersama,"ujar Tsuna sembari sedikit berkeringat dingin. Dia udah mulai siap-siap. Gokudera menatap wajah Vongola Decimo bingung.

"Siapa Tsuna?"Tanya Yamamoto penasaran.

"Dame Tsuna!"

DUAK!

"Itai!"

"Reborn-san?"

"Yoo baby!"

"Kalian sudah tahu orang itu,"ucap Reborn. Dia kemudian berjalan ke tempat tidur Tsuna dan duduk disana.

"Siapa yang…"

"Yoo!" Seorang lelaki yang memakai jaket biru keluar dari balik tembok.

"LAWN Head?"

"Ooh, Sasagawa-san."

"Tapi… tapi…" Gokudera memandang wajah Tsuna tidak percaya. Sedang Tsuna cuma bisa memasang tampang aku-tahu.

"Mulai hari ini Oniisan akan belajar bersama kita."

"Juudaime, kenapa juga harus orang ini?" Gokudera mulai memasang tampang it's-piss-me-off.

"Hahaha, itu karena nilaiku paling rendah dikelas. Jadi aku minta bantuanmu ya octopus head!" Ryohei menepuk bahu Gokudera pelan.

"SIAPA YANG MAU MENGAJARIMU?"

X_X

Beberapa hari kemudian di Namimori chuu….

"YAMAMOTO! YAMAMOTO!"teriak para gadis-gadis disebelah Gokudera, meskipun beberapa masih ada yang melirik dia. Gokudera menghela nafas penuh penyesalan.

"Yoo, Gokudera!"panggil seseorang yang pasti bisa ditebak siapa pada lelaki berambut perak itu. Gokudera menoleh kesal, terlihat sekali dia sedang mencoba untuk langsung melemparkan bom ke arah orang itu kalau tidak ingat janjinya dengan Tsuna.

"Apa?"tanyanya kesal.

"Hahaha, lihat!"suruh Ryohei sambil memamerkan kertas ujiannya dengan nilai 7. "Hari ini nilai tesku jadi 7, terima kasih ya Gokudera. Kyoko pasti akan senang!"tawanya kemudian langsung duduk di samping cowok berdarah campuran itu.

"Kalau tidak ada urusan lagi, pergi!"kesalnya.

"OOOOHHHH! LIHAT! YAMAMOTO HOMERUN!"teriaknya kencang. Dia langsung berdiri di depan Gokudera., yang tentu saja menghalangi vision cowok itu. "TO THE EXTREME!"senangnya, gak sadar kalau yang diteriakinya sudah kembali ke bangku pamin.

"Hoi! Menyingkir dari hadapanku, Lawn Head!"kesalnya, Ryohei membalikkan badan menghadap ke arahnya.

"Ah! Sasagawa-san menghindar!"

DUAK!

"Ah!" Yamamoto menatap Ryohei yang terjatuh di atas Gokudera dengan mulusnya. Cepat-cepat dia berlari ke arah mereka berdua bersama dengan pemain yang tadi tanpa sengaja melemparkan tongkat baseball hingga membuat Ryohei terjebam.

Gokudera mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali kemudian langsung mendorong Sun Guardian itu dari atasnya. "Cih, gara-gara kau, bajuku berantakan,"kesalnya.

"Sasagawa-san, Gokudera, kalian tidak apa-apa?"tanya Yamamoto cemas, tapi melihat glare Gokudera sepertinya dia tidak perlu mendengar jawabannya lebih lanjut.

"Maaf! Apa ada yang terluka?"cemas lelaki yang mengikuti Yamamoto itu pada mereka berdua. Ryohei yang sedari tadi menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya yang terbentur menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Hahaha, itu bukan masalah. Lain kali hati-hati ya!"suruhnya kemudian berdiri dan menepuk pundak lelaki itu yang kelihatan canggung dengan kelakuannya yang super hyperaktif itu.

"Hoi! Jadi ini tongkatmu?"kesal Gokudera tetap dengan glare-nya yang setia, lelaki tadi langsung ketakutan dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh Yamamoto. "Hoi!"

"Maa maa Gokudera, yang penting kan tidak ada yang terluka. Benarkan Sasagawa-san?"tanya Yamamoto mencari backing-an.

"Hahaha, kalau hal itu saja dipermasalahkan berarti dia memang masih kecil."

"APA KATAMU LAWN HEAD?"

"Maa maa Gokudera, bukannya jam tambahan Tsuna sudah selesai? Sasagawa-san juga ada latihan klub kan?"ingat Yamamoto, rencananya sih mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua.

"Cih!"kesal Gokudera kemudian menjauh menuju arah gedung sekolah.

"Ooh! Kau benar! Hahaha, sampai besok Yamamoto!"seru Ryohei kemudian langsung berlari kea rah ruangan klub boxing.

"Terima kasih Yamamoto-senpai,"ujar juniornya itu.

"Maa maa, yang penting semua selesai dengan selamat,"ujarnya. "Eh, tapi tadi sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Gokudera."

"Eh?"

"OII CEPAT!"seru pemain yang lain pada mereka berdua.

"Ah, iya!"

X_X

"Juudaime, maaf terlambat!"mohon Gokudera sambil membungkuk 90 derajat di sebelah meja Tsuna. Tsuna yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, bagaimana pertandingan Yamamoto?"tanyanya, karena dia tidak bisa melihat pertandingan Yamamoto akhirnya Gokudera menawarkan diri untuk menggantikannya melihat karena Tsuna terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Yagyuu baka itu dapat homerun, tapi itu tidak penting. Bagaimana dengan Juudaime?"cemasnya.

"Eh?"bingung Tsuna.

"Bagaimana dengan pelajaran tambahannya? Apakah ada yang masih belum Juudaime mengerti?"

"Err… itu…"

"Jangan-jangan…" Gokudera mulai berpikiran negative saat Juudaime-nya itu tertunduk. "Sialan, biar aku bunuh guru itu!"teriaknya kesal kemudian langsung mengeluarkan bomnya.

"HUWAAA! GOKUDERA-KUN, TIDAK ADA APA-APA SUNGGUH!"teriak Tsuna sambil memegangi pinggang Gokudera, menahan lelaki itu agar tidak melangkah keluar dari kelas dan langsung mem-bom ruang guru. "Eh, Gokudera-kun mukamu merah. Kau sakit?"tanya Tsuna mencoba mengalihkan perhatian cowok itu Kemudian langsung menyentuh dahi Gokudera. "Hmm… tidak panas."

"I… itu karena di lapangan tadi panas, jadi wajahku memerah,"jawabnya sebelum Tsuna mulai bertanya yang lain.

"Hmm? Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu kalau kulitmu sensitive."

"Ah, karena aku tidak enak badan kulitku jadi sensitive."

"HEEEEHHH! Kalau begitu kau harus segera ke ruang kesehatan! Ah, tapi Shamal-san tidak mau memeriksa pasien lelaki. Kalau begitu kau harus ke rumah sakit!"suruh Tsuna panik.

"Eh? Iya, baiklah. Tapi aku akan mengantar Juudaime pulang lebih dulu."

"Ah, aku tidak keberatan pulang sendiri yang penting kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu Gokudera,"nasihatnya.

"Maaf karena telah membuat Juudaime cemas!"sesalnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa sungguh."

"Sial, ini gara-gara Lawn Head itu,"lirih Gokudera sambil menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan kanannya. Dia merapatkan gigi karena terlalu kesal.

"Eh, ada apa dengan Onii-san?"

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa Juudaime, sungguh. Mari kita pulang sekarang!"ajak Gokudera panik, Tsuna memandangnya penuh selidik. Dia percaya pada super intuisinya.

X_X

"Ryohei, bibirmu kenapa? Kelihatannya sedikit bengkak. Kau berantem?"tanya salah satu teman seklubnya penasaran saat Sun Guardian itu memasuki sasana.

"Hmm? Apa iya? Seingatku aku sama sekali tidak bertarung. Kemarin aku dipaksa Kyoko belajar di rumah Sawada."

"Sawada? Oh, anak yang bikin heboh itu ya."

"Aku tahu! Jangan-jangan Sasagawa-senpai ciuman dengan seseorang ya?"celutuk junior mereka.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Sasagawa-senpai kan tidak punya pacar,"ujar yang lain.

"Hmm… mungkin terbentur sesuatu,"gumamnya, sepintas terbayang wajah Gokudera di benaknya. "Yosh! To the EXTREME!"

* * *

Syntia : Gaoi, cepet tutup gih! Udah gak kuat denger kata-kata penuh semangat.

Gaoi : Gaji belum di bayar, jadi NO!

Syntia : Sialan, loe bukan zanpakutou gue udah gue lempat ke Gunung Bromo! Ah, minna jangan lupa isi polling di profil author ya!

Mukuro : Kufufu, lakukan sesukamu, atau perlu aku bantu?

Syntia : Muku-sama, maukah Muku-sama melakukan satu hal bersamaku?

Mukuro : Hmm, apa?

Syntia : Muku-sama baca ini script ya, terus sama-sama bilang…

Syntia + Mukuro : PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
